Combination locks typically include one or more rotatable dials operably coupled to an internal locking mechanism. Combination locks may have unlocking assemblies with a reset mechanism to change the lock combination. However, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.